Love Can't be Black Marketed
by TRikiD
Summary: After failing to black market the five thousand cattle her Uncle Slim sold him, Bonnie Willie decides to help Mr. Wesley as long as he promises to become her personal black marketer. But as painful as it was to agree to her terms at first, Wesley slowly discovers the one thing that he could NEVER put on the black market.
1. Chapter 1 - Bonnie Willie

Love Can't be Black Marketed

Chapter 1 - Bonnie Willie

Wesley was still seeing stars himself, as he, Rico and the Willie Brothers remained knocked senseless in the second train cart that the cattle and horse left behind after giving them the went worth.

But before he could shake the throbbing dizziness from his head, the click of the lock followed by the cart doors suddenly being thrown open could be heard, and the dark blue colors and white speckles of stars up in the night could be seen over the horizon.

The full moon rose up behind a silhouette of a feminine figure, as she chuckled and her boots clunked loudly on the wooden floor of the cart when she got on board.

"Men…" the girl sighed in disappointment, a thick southern belle accent in her tone while clicking her tongue and shaking her head, and she suddenly picked up Wesley by the collar of his shirt and violently shook him.

It was enough to rudely awake the short man, as he woke with a startled snort, and glanced around frantically before realizing what was happening.

"W-what…what happened…where am I?! Where are the cattle?!" Wesley asked hysterically while struggling to get free of the shadowy figure's grip but to no avail. And it didn't help that he couldn't see her face either.

"Long gone, Wesley. Long gone," the female simply replied and suddenly dropped Wesley, much to his dismay as he landed pretty hard on his head.

"Hey, how do you know my name? Who are you?" Wesley demanded while rubbing his head in pain and glaring up at the five foot-tall, feminine shadow.

"Oh, that's right, we weren't properly introduced—I'm Willie, Bonnie Willie," she introduced politely while sticking out a greeting hand, but Wesley only squinted at it and then back up at her.

"Willie? As in the bumbling Willie Brothers?" Wesley asked in dismay.

"Hey, don't talk about my little brothers like that, little man," Bonnie growled while leaning down to get up in Wesley's face, not that it was easy with her being a bit taller than him, but he wasn't affected at all by her tone, as he just stared blankly at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Didn't cha' hear? Your client—my Uncle Slim—finally got caught," Bonnie began while hopping out of the cart, and Wesley nearly stumbled out of surprise when he tried to get down from the cart himself.

"What?!"

"Yup. Apparently, some of the cattle outsmarted 'm, and now he's in jail 'cause of 'em."

"You're kidding!"

"Do you see any cattle on this here train? 'Cause I don't! I'm tellin' ya the truth!"

"Yeesh, that horse must'a kicked me harder than I thought," Wesley mumbled while taking off his hat and robbing his head to check for any blood, but there wasn't any.

"Horse or no, your cattle got away, Wesley, and do ya know what that means?" Bonnie asked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah…it means I can't black market them for more money!" the little man replied with worry.

"Exactly! Which is why I'm here." Wesley could only shake his head and look up at the feminine shadow with wide eyes.

"I'll say it again—what?"

"Face it, now that Uncle Slim's imprisoned, there ain't no way we can wrangle cattle like we used to—but that's not gonna put us outta business."

"What do ya mean 'we'? How do you have anything ta do with any of this?"

"I'll admit, I wasn't there to help my uncle or little brothers steal cattle, and that's because I was busy with my own black marketing, but I couldn't find a black marketer to call my own—which is where you come in, Mr. Wesley."

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Wesley asked in disbelief while crossing his arms, betting that if the moon wasn't so bright, he could see a smug look on her face.

"Like my uncle, I inherited a gift in my vocal chords; though, I can't control bovine like he can—no, my singing controls an object MUCH more valuable than cattle."

"And what's that?"

"I'd tell ya, but first ya gotta agree ta be my personal black marketer. Ya do that, and I'll promise ta split the earnins' with ya, fifty-fifty. We got a deal, little man?"

Wesley's eye started twitching at this girl's cockiness, and he soon rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples in thought.

"If you promise me that this'll never turn out as bad as the black marketing with Slim…"

"I guarantee it! One hundred percent!" Bonnie declared.

"Ya know what? Fine, just fine! I don't care," Wesley scoffed in defeat, and he reluctantly took Bonnie's hand to shake it and get it over with, "but we still got one problem, cowgirl: someone jacked my train!"

"That's alright! I got a campsite set up not too far away, just west a' here, and I got myself a Clydesdale for transportation," Bonnie brushed off carelessly, and she then turned and started walking away in the opposite direction of the train tracks.

"Wait, what about your brothers, or even Rico?" Wesley suddenly called while pointing a thumb back at the cart they were still unconscious in.

"I couldn't care about Rico if I wanted to, and I wouldn't worry about Phil, Gil, and Bill; them boys are made a' rubber, they always bounce right back," Bonnie reassured while turning back on the heels of her boots.

"Yeah, I can vouch for that," Wesley muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you still comin', Shorty?!" Bonnie shouted mockingly, making Wesley roll his eyes and sigh before slowly and reluctantly following his newest business partner…which he figured would be the worst decision ever, right next to giving up clown college.

* * *

 **If you know me(which you probably don't because this is my first Home on the Range fanfic, but that's ok), than you would already know that I friggin' DESPISE it when I write short chapters! But I promise to make future chapters longer, alright?**

 **Anyway, yeah, as I've mentioned before, this is my first HotR fanfic, and(obviously)Wesley is my favorite:3**

 **And I hope you guys will enjoy this love story!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pay with Diamonds

Chapter 2 - Pay with Diamonds

The sky darkened to a pitch black blanket, with the moon and stars still being the only light source, by the time Bonnie and Wesley arrived at her camp; nothing but a humble little campfire, and a black Clydesdale stallion with a white face and white ankles, as he was tied to a log.

"Well, here we are!" Bonnie happily announced, and when she stood on the other side of the fire, there was finally enough light for Wesley to finally take in her features.

Bonnie was a slim, five foot-tall young woman with an hourglass, twig(ridiculously thin like her brothers)figure, pale skin, bright red lips, long locks of flowing blonde hair; her attire consisted a brown leather vest over top a red plaid long-sleeve shirt, tight faded jeans, boots to match her vest, and a white ten gallon hat atop head.

And as much as it pained him to say it, Wesley actually couldn't help but admit that she was…pretty appealing.

"It's a mystery as to how you're actually related to the Willie Brothers OR Slim," Wesley muttered with wide eyes, as he continued to stare at her.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked with a cocked brow.

"N-nothing!" Wesley snapped while awkwardly clearing his throat and straightened his tie, "what's his name?"

It wasn't until Bonnie noticed what Wesley was pointing at that she found out he was referring to her horse.

"Mr. Wesley, I'd like ya ta meet my best friend and partner, Thunder," Bonnie replied with a smile, and she walked up to the black Clydesdale and petted his white face, "Thunder, you heard a' Mr. Wesley, right?"

"'Course I have," Thunder snorted and shook his head up in down in response, his voice deep and stern, but being an animal, they couldn't understand him.

"Well, he's our new business partner, now. So, you'd better treat 'm nicely, alright, boy?"

"Whatever, Bon," Thunder scoffed, once again shaking his head.

"Right…well…what now, lady?" Wesley questioned impatiently while rolling his eyes.

"Nothin' ta do now but sleep, so get comfy, shorty," Bonnie sighed while reaching into one of Thunder's saddlebags, and she then pulled out a blanket and unrolled it on the ground.

"Well, don't you have a blanket for me?" Wesley asked with surprise.

"Nope. Only got one."

"Then how am I supposed ta get comfortable?!"

"I dunno." Wesley could only curl his fingers into claws and pretend to strangle Bonnie when she laid down on the blanket and turned away, but knowing it wasn't going to get him anywhere, he eventually gave up and let out a sigh in defeat.

The short man then grumbled while heading over to the log and leaning his back up against it, crossing his arms and laying his head back on the log in frustration.

But as uncomfortable as he was, the sight of the night sky above, along with the peace and quiet of the vast old west, somehow made him drowsy, despite waking up from being kicked by a horse just a short while ago.

* * *

Wesley felt a hot puff of air on his face, which smelled rather bad and rudely awoke him from his sleep; he somehow feel asleep against the log, even though it wasn't he most comfortable position, his arms and legs were spread out and drool was leaking from his wide-open mouth by the next morning.

And when he smelled the horrible hot air, he snorted and could when he accidentally swallowed his excess saliva the wrong way, and he leaned his head forward to find a giant white horse face just a few inches away from his.

"GAAHHH!" Wesley shrieked and involuntarily scrambled up onto the log, only to slip and fall painfully on his back on the other side.

"Y'ok there, shorty?" Thunder chuckled as he leaned his head over the log, and smirked down at Wesley.

"Shut up, horse," Wesley growled, as the only thing he heard was a nicker, which sounded more like a chuckle, but when he stood back up and dusted himself off, he noticed something was missing, "where the heck is Bonnie?"

"Nowhere special," Thunder sang jokingly.

"I bet she left…that double-crossing, two-faced-OUCH!" Wesley mumbled angrily, but he was suddenly cut off when an apple randomly hit him in the head, and he accidentally caught it in his hand. When he rubbed his right eye in pain, he looked over to see Thunder grinning innocently.

"Watch your language, little man, this is a k+ story," Thunder mocked with a swish of his tail, "besides, ya gotta get somethin' in your stomach before the long trip ahead of us."

And whether or not he practically read his mind, Wesley soon crunched down on the apple, as he hadn't eaten for nearly a day and a half.

"Aww, looks like Thunder already likes ya!" came a giggle, and Wesley turned to find none other than Bonnie, as she approached Thunder again, "he must if he's sharin' his breakfast with ya."

At the very second she said that, Wesley suddenly spit out the second bite of apple in his mouth in disgust, getting a hardy laugh out of both Bonnie and Thunder.

"You're so gullible. It was MY breakfast, Wesley; Thunder prefers carrots anyway," Bonnie chuckled while pulling out two carrots from another one of Thunder's saddlebags, and she held the vegetables up for the Clydesdale to eat them with ease.

"Yeah, well, your horse just tried ta kill me with this apple, anyway," Wesley growled while throwing the apple to the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous! Thunder's nothin' but a big sweetheart," Bonnie protested while patting Thunder's shoulder, and then said horse grinned evilly down at the little man when Bonnie wasn't looking.

But despite being four or five times his size, Wesley wasn't at all intimidated by the horse, as he stared back at him with an ice cold glare.

"Now, are ya gonna keep makin' faces at my horse, or are ya ready ta go?" Bonnie asked while effortlessly hopping up onto Thunder, taking Wesley by complete surprise since he didn't wear a saddle.

But he didn't want to wait any longer to find out what the heck this woman was planning, so he scoffed and walked up to the horse, standing on his tippy-toes while reaching a hand up. Bonnie then smirked and leaned down, just being able to grab Wesley's hand without falling, and she quickly pulled him up and sat him down behind her.

Luckily, the saddlebag was strapped on between them, which gave Wesley something to hold onto while the horse would move.

"Oh, no need ta hold onta somethin'. Thunder hasn't run in years," Bonnie pointed out while taking the reins in her hands, "c'mon, boy!"

Even though her command was calm, Thunder once again grinned evilly with a brilliant plan. As soon as Bonnie lightly jiggled the reins, and he was sure that Wesley loosened his grip on the saddlebags, Thunder immediately reared back and galloped into the desert.

This resulted in Wesley accidentally letting go of the saddlebags and nearly falling backwards off of the Clydesdale, and to keep himself from falling off as Thunder sprinted, he involuntarily leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Bonnie, even burying his head in her back out of terror.

And even though Bonnie was just as surprised that Thunder was running for once, she couldn't help but laugh from the adrenaline and the scared little man, as they rode off towards the rising sun.

* * *

Bonnie and Wesley eventually rode on Thunder into a humble little town that afternoon, as Thunder had already slowed to a walk long before, but poor Wesley was still shaking and his teeth were chattering with fear, and he hadn't let go of Bonnie either.

"Ya know, Wesley, if ya like me, you should just say so," Bonnie joked while smirking back at the said little man, finally snapping him from his fear-induced trance, and he quickly let go and shuddered in disgust.

"Ok, I may have been easy on you before, but it's not 'Wesley', it's MR. Wesley. Try getting' it right for once, bumpkin," Wesley corrected with a growl.

"Why would I do that? 'Wesley' is cuter; perfect for a cute shorty like you." Wesley could only blush at being called 'cute'; not because he found it offensive(which it kinda was to him), but because a pretty woman like her had never called him that.

 _Guess there's a first time for everything,_ Wesley thought in defeat, but then something confusing suddenly crossed his mind.

"Wait, what're we doing here?"

"I'm buyin' some pick axes for Echo Mines."

"Echo Mines? You mean where we literally JUST were?"

"That's the plaze; ya might recognize it as the place Uncle Slim tried ta smuggle the cattle for ya."

"I know where it is! I just don't get why you need pick axes; no one's found anything in Echo Mines for YEARS!"

"That's what you think, Mr. Wesley. That's what you think," Bonnie slyly protested, as she drove Thunder up to the town's supply store, and she slid down and tied him to a pole, "you stay here, I'll only be a minute."

"And stay with this horse alone again? I don't think so," Wesley argued, but struggled to get down, most likely because he'd break a leg if he tried to get down by himself at this height.

And Thunder knew that too, so he suddenly bucked his hind quarters upward and knocked the little man right off his back. But Wesley was fortunately saved by Bonnie when she accidentally caught him bridal style, making it awkward for the both of them.

"Please, put me down," Wesley demanded dryly while involuntarily blushing, and Bonnie couldn't help but snicker as she gently put him down.

"Alright, you can come with, but ya better lay low. Black marketin' ain't exactly legal," Bonnie whispered and pushed through the saloon doors.

"Yeah, I know," Wesley informed with a scoff, as he didn't have to push the doors open since he wasn't even tall enough to reach them.

"Can ya tell me where the pick axes are, Sir?" Bonnie asked the old man at the front counter kindly.

"Sure can, Ma'am. They're in the far back on the left, right next ta the shovels," he informed while pointing a finger towards the back of the store, and she wasted no time in following his directions.

Wesley didn't even bother to follow her, as he just stayed behind and leaned against the front counter to wait. But after a few moments of waiting impatiently, the man behind the counter finally noticed Wesley, and he leaned over the counter to get a better look.

But before the old man could put his finger on it, the blade of a pickaxe suddenly leaned out in front of his face, as Bonnie finally came back with four pickaxes.

"I'll take these," Bonnie innocently informed and dropped the tools on the counter, taking the cashier's attention off of Wesley.

"R-right…that'll be two hundred dollars, Ma'am," the cashier demanded, making Wesley and Bonnie exchange surprised and worried glances.

"Alright, lemme see…" Bonnie sighed while pulling out her money bag, and then she dumped out half of its contents onto the counter, but what the two men saw made their jaws drop. Numerous little pieces of diamond were spilled onto the counter, as the cashier and Wesley's eyes darted between them and Bonnie, but she just stared nonchalantly.

"Will this cover it?" she asked calmly.

"U-uh, y-yeah…it sure will!" the old cashier stuttered hysterically, as he started scooping up the priceless shiny pieces up into his now shaky hands.

"Thank you, Sir!" Bonnie called while picking up two of the four pickaxes, and then she suddenly dropped the other two into Wesley's arms, nearly causing him to collapse with the added weight.

But even with the heavy pickaxes, he was still concerned at how Bonnie paid for them.

"H-how did you pay with…?" was all the little man could say.

"Diamonds? I'll tell ya when we get back ta Echo Mines; it ain't safe ta discuss it here," Bonnie replied quietly, as she and Wesley walked out of the supply store, and she soon pulled out some rope from Thunder's saddlebags to tire the pickaxes to him.

And with that, she hopped back up onto Thunder, and then leaned down while holding out a hand for Wesley, who hastily took her hand this time.

"I swear, you are getting more and more confusing by the second," Wesley pointed out as Bonnie once again sat him behind her, and he grabbed the saddlebags tightly this time.

"I'm a woman, it's what I do best," Bonnie stated dramatically, and she eventually whipped the reigns again. But Thunder didn't start off with a gallop; instead, he went as fast as a canter, heading out for Echo Mines.

* * *

 **If you're REALLY smart, you'll already be puttin' two and two together, and hopefully you know by now what Bonnie means. If not, then that's ok too.**

 **Also, I do NOT mean any offense to anyone who is "shorter."**

 **But man, am I just glad I got to make this chapter much longer than the last one. Oh, and Thunder did in fact break the forth wall in this chapter, and if you guys want, I'll try to write some more Thunder forth wall-breaking. Deal?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - You're Super Cheesy, Too

Chapter 3 - You're Super Cheesy, Too

Once they reached Echo Mines, dusk had fallen, and the chambers in which Slim and the Willie Brothers were in which they living in was exactly the same way they left it.

"Ah, home sweet home, eh, Wesley?" Bonnie sighed as she dismounted Thunder, and she suddenly grabbed Wesley's wrist and lifted him off before he even knew it.

"I don't normally consider 'home' a giant, dusty hole," Wesley grimly protested with air quotes.

"Oh, you'll get used to it!" Bonnie chuckled.

"I'd prefer not to, especially when I've got a MUCH nicer place back home," Wesley growled and then crossed his arms, "so, Willie Sister, what's your 'brilliant plan' ta get us ta the top of the black market, huh?"

"Well, as I've said before, Mr. Wesley," Bonnie began mockingly with a smirk, as she leaned down and flicked his bowler hat upwards so he could get a better view of the rock walls, much to his dismay, "I, too, have a signing talent, and it has EVERYTHING to do with how I paid for those pickaxes with diamonds."

"Really? What? Do ya sing, and the rocks magically turn inta diamonds for ya?" Wesley joked with a chuckle.

"Actually, that's pretty much how it works," Bonnie simply replied.

"Do what?" was all Wesley could say, as his grin was immediately wiped off his face.

"I mean, I honestly don't know how it works exactly, myself. But from what I've seen, my singin' just causes the rocks ta break, and then poof! Diamonds!"

Wesley could only stare at her in confusion, as his eye once again twitched in annoyance.

"You're still REALLY confusing."

"I try. I really do. Now, are ya just gonna stand there, or are ya gonna take an axe an' help me?" Bonnie joked while taking two of the four pickaxes from Thunder, and she suddenly dropped the other into Wesley's arms, once again nearly making him collapse from the sudden extra weight.

"Yeah, I'm not really interested in mining as much as I am in seeing how this works with you getting diamonds just by singing," Wesley argued while adjusting the pickaxe in his arms, and he followed the blonde down an old mine cart track.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see it soon enough," Thunder chuckled as he trotted up to Bonnie's side, and she quickly pulled out a flashlight from one of the saddlebags and turned it on to get a better view down the dark tunnel.

"So, Wesley, ever actually done any real minin' yourself, or have ya always been too busy countin' you black marketin' money ta actually get any work done?" Bonnie eventually asked, a smug grin crossed her red lips.

"W-why do I have ta answer that? I'm just your business partner, after all; besides, as soon as you get the diamonds, I'm outta here," Wesley replied with a stammer.

"Alright, alright, don't get cher mustache in a knot. I was just curious," Bonnie protested with a smirk, making Thunder nicker.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," Wesley growled, "so, how about from here on out, we keep anymore personal information to ourselves? Got it?"

"Sounds good ta me," Thunder answered.

"I could come ta terms with that," Bonnie added with a shrug, but then she stopped at the end of the tunnel when it lead into a much larger chamber, and Wesley awkwardly bumped into her.

"Ahem! …So, this is it?" Wesley cleared his throat while blushing after bumping into her, and he straightened his hat a bit as well.

"Yup! I reckon with all these old and unstable walls, there's be diamonds galore," Bonnie replied with confidence, as she walked up to the nearest stone wall and patted it, causing it to crack and pebbles to fall to prove her point.

"Well, then, what're ya waiting for, Shakira? Start singin'!" Wesley demanded while crossing his arms in impatience.

"Gladly." With that, Bonnie grasped her pickaxe even tighter while swinging it over her shoulder, and she grinned with even more confidence, taking in a deep breath while staring up at the rock wall.

Her voice started out as a mix between high and low, and it began rather smoothly, as she closed her eyes to focus on her vocals. And as she continued to sing, Thunder could only close his eyes and listen to her beautiful voice. And Wesley? Well, let's just say that he wasn't surprised that a pretty woman like her had such a beautiful voice…but somehow, he could only stare at her in awe, especially when her singing started to get higher. And just when he thought it couldn't sound more beautiful, too.

But eventually, Bonnie raised her voice nearly as high as she could, and she suddenly grabbed her pickaxe in both hands tightly, and she slowly lifted it above her head to strike.

And at the peak of her higher pitch, she swung the pickaxe forward with all her might, impaling the rock wall deeply and sending a large crack growing ever quickly up the wall.

Until finally, Bonnie pulled her pickaxe free, and numerous varying-sized chunks of rock suddenly fell from the wall, nearly crusher her if she hadn't backed up in time.

And as soon as the rocks fell, something glimmering brightly could be seen buried deep inside the fallen pieces. Bonnie and Thunder were already used to this, but Wesley's eyes and mouth could only grow even wider in bewilderment.

"Bonnie, you're a miracle," Wesley meekly declared, as he continued to stare at the sparkling objects in the rock, which he assumed could only be the diamonds Bonnie promised.

"Well, thank ya, Mr. Wesley. But now's not the time ta keep gawkin', now's the time ta get pickin'!" Bonnie cheered while approaching one of the larger rock clumps, and she started picking at it with her axe to dig out the diamonds.

Thunder even grabbed reached back and grabbed one of the pickaxes that was strapped to his saddlebags, and he held it tightly in his jaws while surprisingly digging out the diamonds rather well, even with having to use his mouth.

"Is it me, or does your horse have more pick-axing experience than me?" Wesley asked grimly while observing Thunder's digging.

"Most likely. I take you for the kind that hasn't picked for diamonds once in his life, anyway," Bonnie jokingly replied between swings of her pickaxe.

"Wha-? Then why did you ask me earlier if I've ever dug for diamonds?" Wesley questioned in annoyance.

"Dunno. Guess I just figured it'd be funny ta see what you'd have ta say." Wesley's face could only scrunch up in more annoyance, especially when Bonnie looked at him sideways with her snarkiest grin yet.

"But any other way, everyone needs exercise—and you look like you need it especially, Scrawny," Bonnie continued while stopping for a moment and leaning against the handle of her pickaxe, and she was referring to Wesley's scrawny build with her other hand.

"Alright, I admit it, I don't get out or exercise much, but that doesn't mean you get ta just plan a schedule for me. You're not the boss of me," Wesley admitted with reluctance, as he turned away and purposely dropped his pickaxe before crossing his arms.

"You're right, I'm not your boss, but I am your business partner—and most likely the only friend you've got left," Bonnie stated gently, making Wesley's eyes widen in surprise.

"L-left? Wh-who says I had any friends before you?" Wesley stammered with a slight blush.

"Ah-ha! So, I AM your friend!" Bonnie cheered matter-of-factly.

"I never said that!" Wesley snapped, "and it's like you said, we're just business partners, and we're stayin' just that! Got it?!"

"Ok," Bonnie sighed in defeat, making Wesley glace back over his shoulder at her since he had once again turned away in frustration. But then Bonnie smiled sincerely, "then, will ya help me mine, Partner?"

Wesley could only squint at her hand for a few long and awkwardly quiet moments, before he finally scoffed and rolled his eyes while picking his pickaxe back up, and he started to swing at the rock.

Now, being 'smaller', Wesley's strength didn't amount up to Bonnie or Thunder's that much, but for a little guy, he still got the job done…slowly but surely, and Bonnie and Thunder were certainly impressed.

* * *

Later that night, after mining as many diamonds as they could, Wesley, Bonnie, and Thunder all headed back to the chamber in which they made their living quarters(originally Slim and the Willie's living quarters), and Bonnie pulled out a few blankets and pillows from storage after she set up another campfire, and she was currently cooking beans in a pan over the fire.

But as Bonnie was finishing her first serving of beans, and Thunder was munching on some carrots, the two couldn't help but notice as Wesley sat farther away from the fire, and he clutched his stomach tightly when it involuntarily let out a loud growl, indicating only one thing…

"Ya know, I wasn't kiddin' when I said ya look a little scrawny," Bonnie began softly, but Wesley didn't bother looking up at her, so she pressed on, "there's plenty of beans left, and you're free ta have as much as ya want."

"Why?" Wesley muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Bonnie questioned, and she couldn't even see his face since it was practically hidden by his bowler hat when he lowered his head.

"I said 'why'?" Wesley repeated loudly, and then he finally looked up at her with a confused expression, "why are you being so nice ta me? I really don't get it."

"Well, 'cause that's just how I was taught; my daddy always said that he wasn't always the nicest guy—in fact, he was a lot like you, Wesley—that is, until he met Momma. He says her beauty and big heart changed 'm, helped 'm find a big heart of his own."

Wesley only stared at the blonde young woman with an expression that was somehow a mix between no interest, but still just a little curiosity.

"Point is—even the blackest of hearted can be changed with a little compassion," Bonnie continued with a smile, and she poured some beans into an extra bowl and approached Wesley with it. But he didn't take it at first; he just stared at it and then at Bonnie and then at the bowl again in surprise.

"You're super cheesy, too," Wesley finally admitted while finally taking the bowl from Bonnie.

* * *

 **Ya know who's cheesier than Bonnie? Me, 'cause I'm the one writin' this cheesy fanfic. But I regret nothing!**

 **Also, Bonnie's singing in this chapter was inspired off of the chorus in Thomas Bergersen's "Remember Me," so be sure to check out that song because it's REALLY beautiful.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
